Episode 1182 (11 September 1995)
Synopsis Kathy plans a fresh start for Ted, and Ricky is offered a new place to live. Cindy gets more than she bargained for when she goes shopping. In the morning, Sam's having a shower, Robbie is looking through the keyhole, when Peggy catches him, and is furious. She makes him take his gum out and stick it over the keyhole. Ian tells Cindy to take a credit card and buy a new outfit, so she gets Gita to come with her and calls a taxi. Ruth gossips with Mark about the fact that Ian takes the kids to school. Mark says lots of fathers do their fair share, what's wrong with that. He says that he'd do everything for a baby if they had one. Ruth says she'll take him up on that. Michelle is on her way to work and Vicki whines that she's grumpy. Michelle says she has a lot to do and she'll be even nastier to people at work. Vicki says that's not funny. So, Michelle is very busy trying to get the family of six rehoused, she calls a top person's PA to try to get them illegally moved higher in priority (so some more deserving family will be denied their rightful home!). Her boss catches her on the phone call, and says that he hates his job sometimes, when he catches an employee phoning up someone to pull strings and bypass the priority system for rehousing, and he has to reprimand them. Michelle looks at him and says, so, reprimand me. He sighs and says "Oh I know you'd never do a thing like that". She says well maybe you should get to know me better, how about over a drink? He says OK. She looks very smug. She goes home and Vicki says she seems much happier now. Phil tells Ricky that he and Kathy have decided that he and Bianca may rent their old flat if they want to, when Alan and Carol are back home. Ricky is thrilled and tells Bianca who is also thrilled. They're in the launderette, so Carol says what? What about us? Bianca says we wouldn't throw you out, Mum. Sam comes in and Bianca discusses it loudly. Sam looks a bit displeased, and goes to whinge at Phil that he could have let her have first option. He says he thought she was happy where she was, and didn't need a new flat, so she says well you could have asked me first. Phil says if anything else comes up he'll let her know. (Of course she's only pissed off about Bianca getting it, I'm sure she didn't really care). Lunchtime in the Vic. Cindy and Gita are arranging a night out, having been shopping and spent a lot on new dresses etc. Cindy is holding up a dress to show Gita and David walks in. Cindy is saying that perhaps she should have bought the other one, Gita says to David what do you think? David looks at her and smiles at Cindy, saying very nice indeed.... Gita says see, I told you so. Cindy is uncomfortable and says sulkily, what does he know anyway. Sam hassles David to go out with her. He says that they can have a nice evening, just the two of them, but Peggy says Sam can't have the evening off as it's Tiffany's night off. Sam whines that can't Peggy tell her that she has to work, it's not like she's family or anything. Peggy says she can't show that sort of favouritism. David turns slightly so that Cindy can hear him clearly and says oh dear, well I guess I'll have to spend the evening doing my paperwork in the portacabin just waiting for the girl of my dreams to come along. Cindy suddenly tells Gita that she can't go out that night because Ian and her had arranged to go out. She goes home and tells Ian that she had completely forgotten and she arranged to go out with Gita. Ian says oh never mind, I'll cancel the baby-sitter. Ricky goes to the flat to measure up for something or other. Pat and Roy are having dinner with David and Bianca and Ricky is late. Pat says she'll just clear away and then they can go out, Roy says, no you have done all the work so far, you girls go over to the pub and let me and David clear up. David says he has a lot of paperwork to do in the portacabin. Bianca chips in saying that she will help, as she doesn't feel like going out so will be here anyhow. Pat says thanks, you and David can do it then. So they do, and of course Cindy is hanging around the portacabin in her new dress which looks pretty much like a very flimsy night-dress or underslip, and impatiently waiting for David to appear. He gets dressed up and ready to go, but when he comes back down to go out, Bianca is being violently sick in the sink and begs him not to go out and leave her. Mark cooks Ruth a meal, having had stick all day about his martial arts girlfriend, and he's fed up with it. Ruth compliments him on the meal and he says he's not hungry, and then goes on about whether they should wait a bit before having a baby as he feels he doesn't know Ruth as well as he'd thought. She says she didn't know he was such a good cook either. He then says err...and rushes to the bathroom to be sick. Kathy goes to see a house for sale, and later tells Ted about it, saying that she has a surprise for him, and she says that it would be OK for him and the family, and it would be suitable for a fresh start, and very nearby. Ted doesn't look too thrilled, and Kathy sits down on a box and feels too ill to get up. She finally meanders home and gets in the house, then feels even more ill and calls out for Phil. (well, it seems they have food poisoning, but where have they all eaten? Presumably the café, as Mark and Bianca haven't even met in the last few episodes.) Credits Main cast *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Brian Croucher as Ted *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Susan Tully as Michelle *Ian Embleton as Gary *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Michael French as David *Mark Monero as Steve *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Pickard as Kevin *Lisa Spicer as Melanie *Ian Ashpitel as Mr Blunkett *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes